


Wishing, Wanting, Yours for the Taking

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Lots of flowers, Pre-Relationship, Too Many Flowers, Valentine's Day, he learned it from henry, shawn goes overboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Set early s5- Shawn wants to do something for Jules for Valentine's Day. Nothing too extreme; he hasn't even asked her out yet. Just... a small gesture.Title from Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings





	Wishing, Wanting, Yours for the Taking

As Detective Juliet O’Hara walked into the SBPD on the morning of February 14th, she could honestly say she’d forgotten what day it was. Well, that wasn’t necessarily true- she knew it was the fourteenth, and she knew it was a Thursday, but without a current romantic partner and amidst the workload of a homicide case, she’d forgotten it was a holiday.

That changed the instant she caught sight of her desk.

Juliet’s normally immaculate workspace was covered in several boxes of chocolate and more roses than she thought existed in the city of Santa Barbara. Oh, and there was a pineapple adorned with heart-print ribbon next to her desk lamp. As if she needed that clue to guess who was responsible for all of this.

Although the detective sighed as she continued towards her currently useless desk, she was grinning from ear to ear, a fact she didn’t even realize. She set her purse in her chair, the only surface not covered in flowers, and looked around the room. Soon enough, Shawn Spencer comes sauntering by, all faux-casual with his hands in his pockets. As soon as he sees her expression, his face lights up. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jules!”

“And to you, Shawn. I’m assuming this was all you?”

“Well, Gus and my dad helped with the set up. But it’s from me.” Juliet notices Gus filling an already full water bottle from the water fountain and Henry reading a newspaper upside down. “Do you like it?” Shawn asks. When she looks at him, still smiling, he looks nervous and apprehensive, his normal confidence all but nonexistent. 

“It’s incredibly sweet, Shawn, thank you,” she tells him, then hesitates. It’s early in the morning, and the station is all but empty… before she can talk herself out of it, Juliet leans forward and gives Shawn a quick peck on the cheek. Blushing, she pulls back to find him looking shocked but also grinning as if Christmas had come early. “I just have one question…”

“Huh?” Shawn responds. He appears unable to form full sentences.

“How am I supposed to use my desk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading!


End file.
